Cynthia's journey
by otakufan375
Summary: This is what Cynthia's pokemon journey was like before she became the champion.


Celestic town is town that has ancient history. There also live a 10 year old blonde girl named Cynthia. The young girl was raised in Celestic town with her little sister by her grandparents. Her parents died due to an accident.

Cynthia received a pokemon egg from her grandmother on tenth birthday. After some time passed the egg hatched and it was Gible that came out of the egg. The young Cynthia was excited that she got her first pokemon. She then got the idea to go on a pokemon journey. She would have to ask permission from her grandparents.

Cynthia confronted her grandparents and asked them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, can I ask you something?" Cynthia asked

Her grandparents looked at her and smiled at her. They also noticed that she seemed to look a little nervous.

"What is it, dear?" Grandma asked

"I've been thinking about this for a while and I decided that I want to go on a pokemon journey with Gible. Would that be okay?" Cynthia asked

Her grandparents were taken aback at first but they smiled again.

"Now Cynthia, you do know that it can be dangerous out there right?" Grandma asked

"I do understand and I still want to go on a Journey" Cynthia said

Her grandmother looked at her oldest granddaughter in the eyes and saw that she was determined to go on a journey.

"Well Cynthia if you really want to go on a journey we won't stop you" Grandpa said

"You mean it?!" Cynthia asked in excitement

"Of course" Grandpa said

"Yay! Thank you!" Cynthia said

"I think you should start your journey by going to twin leaf town" Grandma said

"Sandgem town?" Cynthia asked

"There's a pokemon professor that lived there and he can give you a Pokedex for your journey" Grandpa said

"Where should I go?" Cynthia asked

At this point her younger sister showed up with a map. She overheard everything and got a map in advance.

"Here big sis take this" Little sister said

"Thank you" Cynthia said

Her grandmother showed her where she should go.

"Go to route 211 and enter mount cornet. You will then find yourself in Eterna city. From there you need to enter the Eterna forest. Go through the forest and then you'll find yourself at route 205. Then you'll be in Floaroma town. Then you'll be in route 204. Go past there and you'll be in Jubilife city. Go past Jubilife city and you'll be in route 202. Get through route and you'll be in route 202. Get through route 202 and you'll be in Sandgem town" Granma said

"Got it! Thanks Grandma" Cynthia said

Cynthia packed what she needed and got the clothes that she was going to wear on her journey. She was wearing shirt and a black mini skirt with short shorts underneath the skirt. She was also wearing black boots with black socks.

Her blond hair was in pigtails and she also black egg like hair pieces in her hair.

Cynthia followed the route that her grandma told her to take. She eventually made it to Sandgem town in 5 days. She was now in sandgem town and was at the pokemon center and was having her Gible getting a check up from Nurse Joy.

"Here you go, You're Gible is healthy and ready to go" Nurse joy said

"Thank you Nurse Joy. By the way do know where the pokemon research lab in this town is?" Cynthia asked

"The research lab is just down the road and to the right. You can't miss it" Nurse Joy said

"Thank you" Cynthia said

Cynthia then went down and went to the right. She saw that it was an old building. She found it hard to believe that this was a research lab. But she also knew that appearances could be deceiving. She opened the door and enter the lab.

"Hello?" Cynthia called out

She noticed that the lab was more impressive than the outside. It was then that she noticed that there were some scientist working. But she noticed that there was one person giving out some orders and some opinions. She guessed that was the man in charge of the lab.

The man was quite tall. He had brown hair with brown sideburns and a brown mustache.

The man looked over and saw that Cynthia was there. He told everyone to keep working and started to walk over to where Cynthia was. She was starting to get nervous. This seemed to be very intimidating but she had to stand her ground. She needed a pokedex from this lab so she can start her journey.

"Young lady" The man said

"Y-yes?" Cynthia asked

"May I ask what you are doing here?" The man asked

Cynthia really wanted to run away because this stern man was really scary in her eyes but she had to be brave and stand up for herself.

"U-um w-well" Cynthia said

The man just stared at her and that was starting to make her feel uncomfortable but she kept going.

"I just started my pokemon journey and I heard from my grandparents that I could pokedex from a research lab in Sandgem town. They also said that there was a pokemon professor who hands out the pokedex to new trainers" Cynthia said

The man looked at her for what felt like an eternity before he finally responded to her.

"I see and where are you from?" The man asked

"I'm from Celestic town" Cynthia said

"Celestic town huh?" The man asked

"Y-yes sir" Cynthia said

"Well since you traveled all this way the least I can do is give you a pokedex" The man said

"Wait, does that mean that you're the pokemon professor here?" Cynthia said

"That's correct, I'm professor Rowan" Rowan said

Rowan then went and got a pokedex. He then went back to Cynthia.

"Here you go. This Pokedex will record any data on the pokemon that you come across on your journey" Rowan said

"Thank you professor" Cynthia said

"By the way, would you mind telling me your name?" Rowan said

"N-not at all. My name is Cynthia" Cynthia said

"Well, Cynthia, if you made here all the way from Celestic town that would mean that you already have a pokemon with you is that right?" Rowan asked

"That's right" Cynthia said

"Very good" Rowan said

Rowan then gave the young blond five pokeballs.

"These pokeballs are devices that are used to capture wild pokemon. Do you know how to capture pokemon?" Rowan asked

"Um…" Cynthia said

"I'll take that as a no. I will have one of my assistants show you how to capture pokemon" Rowan said

Cynthia thanked the professor and the assistant. She then thought that the professor was a lot nicer than she thought.

Cynthia then remembered that there was Lake nearby known as Lake Verity. The very Lake that was said to be the living place of one of the lake trio in the sinnoh region. She decided to visit the lake. She looked at the lake and saw the how beautiful it was. She even brought out Gible because she wanted her to see the lake too.

"Isn't this lake beautiful, Gible?" Cynthia asked

Gible looked and agreed that it was a beautiful lake.

"And to think that this is one of the lakes that houses one of the legendary pokemon" Cynthia said

There was a short breeze but what happened next took her by surprise. She saw what looked like a figure appear in the center of the lake before it disappeared.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked

Gible seemed to be confused as well.

"Was that the legendary pokemon that we saw?" Cynthia said

She still wasn't sure but she was going to have to figure that out later because right now she wanted to continue her journey.

She decided to make her way back to Floaroma town for the time being. She stopped for a picnic. She even packed some food but when she turned around and turned back she saw that some of her food was missing.

"Eh?! Where did some of the food go?" Cynthia asked

That was when Cynthia noticed that a bush nearby was shaking she went near it and saw that a bud pokemon was eating something. It was some of her food.

"Hey! That's mine!" Cynthia said

The bud pokemon turned around and ate the last of the food right in front of her.

"Jeez what kind of pokemon are you anyway?" Cynthia asked

Cynthia scanned the pokemon with her pokedex.

"Budew, the bud pokemon, Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen" The pokedex said

"Alright you little trouble maker prepare for a battle" Cynthia said

Budew started to and used absorb.

"Dodge it and use tackle"

Gible dodged absorb and rammed into the wild Budew with a tackle.

Budew then fired a bullet seed that hit Gible and seemed to be very powerful.

"Hang in there"

Budew then released a stun spore.

"Look out its stun spore" Cynthia said

Gible managed to avoid it.

"Now use dragon rage"

Gible unleashed dragon rage from its mouth. The budew dodged it and tried another absorb. Some of Gible's energy was stolen but it could still fight.

"Try sand attack"

Gible then stirred up some sand and Budew was trying to find where its foe was.

"Now use dragon rage"

Gible released another dragon rage and this time Budew couldn't avoid it.

With Budew weakened Cynthia decided to go ahead catch it.

"Let's go pokeball" Cynthia said

The pokeball hit the budew and it went inside. The pokeball moved a little before it stopped. Cynthia smiled and picked up the pokeball.

"We did it Gible we have a new friend" Cynthia said

Gible was happy too. She was happy to have another friend with them.

With that event done and over with she continued her planned lunch. She then decided to go back to Floaroma town to make Budew feel comfortable.

"Isn't this pretty Budew?" Cynthia asked

Budew looked so happy to be around all the flowers.

It was then that they spotted a scared pokemon. It was pink and slimy like.

"What is that?" Cynthia asked

She pulled out her pokedex and scanned it.

"Shellos, the sea slug pokemon, Its color and shapes differ from region to region. In the Sinnoh region, two types are confirmed" The Pokedex said

"There are two types of Shellos?" Cynthia asked

That was when Cynthia noticed that there was another Shellos but this one was blue.

"Is that another Shellos?" Cynthia asked

The blue shellos looked at the pink one and started to attack it. It was most likely a battle over territory but Cynthia didn't care because that pink shellos was in trouble.

"Quick Budew use bullet seed on that blue shellos" Cynthia said

Budew launched a bullet seed at the blue shellos. The blue sea slug was scared off and Cynthia picked up the pink one and took it to the pokemon center. When the shellos was healed she took it to a nearby pond and set it down.

"There now be careful on your way home" Cynthia said

Cynthia then started to walk away but then she heard the shellos cry. She turned around and saw that the pink shellos was following her.

"Don't you want to go home?" Cynthia said

The Shellos shook its head.

"Could it be that you want to come with me?" Cynthia asked

The shellos nodded.

"Well if you really want to then you can. Welcome to the team Shellos" Cynthia said

She took a pokeball and tapped its head and it went inside.

Cynthia then decided to go back to Jubilife city and she overheard something about the gym challenge. She knew that there gym leaders that accept challenges from other trainers. Cynthia decided that she wanted to take on that challenge. She asked some people on where the nearest gym was and she was told that the nearest gym would be in Oreburgh city. With her destination in mind she headed out to Oreburgh city.

She trained her pokemon to prepare for the gym battle along the way. Gible managed to learn sand tomb, Shellos managed to learn mud bomb and Budew managed to learn mega drain. She was confident that she was ready to face the gym leader. She found the gym and walked in.

"Excuse me?! Is the gym leader here? I would like to challenge you" Cynthia said

Cynthia jumped when she heard a loud laugh she looked and saw that there was a man with purple hair and a purple beard.

"If it's battle you want then it's battle you're going to get! My name is Byron, the gym leader of the Oreburgh gym! Do you think you can get by my defenses if you can then bring it on because I'm ready for you" Byron said

Cynthia was speechless. This gym leader was really fired up. But she needed to take him on to win the gym badge.

The referee then made the announcement.

"The gym battle between Cynthia, the challenger and Byron, the gym leader is about to begin! Each side may only use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side is unable to continue. The challenger will be the only one who will be allowed to substitute pokemon" The referee said

"Get ready, young challenger because I love Bronzor!" Byron said

A Bronzor appeared on the battlefield. Cynthia scanned it.

"Bronzor, the bronze pokemon, here are researchers who believe this Pokémon reflected like a mirror in the distant past" The pokedex said

Cynthia remembered that Bronzor was a steel and psychic type. She had two pokemon that could match up against it.

"Shellos come on out" Cynthia said

With their pokemon out the battle began.

"Shellos use water pulse"

Shellos fired a water pulse at Bronzor.

"Confusion go!"

Bronzor stopped water pulse with a confusion.

"Send it back"

Bronzor sent the water pulse right back at Shellos.

"Water pulse again"

Shellos released another water pulse and the two attacks canceled each other out.

"Now use gyro ball"

Bronzor started spin really fast and Shellos was hit by the powerful attack.

"Shellos!"

"You can't beat my defense with battling like that!" Byron said

"Now Bronzor psywave"

Bronzor unleashed a powerful psychic wave that made Shellos take a lot of damage.

"Now gyro ball"

Bronzor came at Shellos with another gyro ball.

"Shellos mud bomb"

Shellos unleashed mud bomb and Bronzor was hit by it.

"Water pulse go!" Cynthia said

Shellos then hit Bronzor with a water pulse.

"Show them what you're made of Bronzor! Use psywave"

"Shellos use mud bomb"

Both pokemon unleashed their attack at the same time and both of them were hit at the same time.

"Shellos!" Cynthia said

"Bronzor!" Bryon said

Both of them were down but they were starting to get back up.

"Come on Shellos you can get up" Cynthia said

"Come on, Bronzor! Show them how tough you are!" Byron said

Both of them got up but not for long because one of them collapsed and that pokemon was Bronzor.

"Bronzor is unable to battle Shellos is the winner" The referee said

"You did it, Shellos, way to go!" Cynthia said

Shellos smiled weakly at her.

"I think you need some rest, you earned it" Cynthia said

"You didn't win but it was a great battle. Excellent defense, Bronzor" Byron said

"Well done challenger, it's been a while since I last had such an enjoyable battle but remember that the battle isn't over yet" Byron said

"I know! I'm ready to battle with all my strength" Cynthia said

"That's what I like to hear. I love Magnamite!" Byron said

Cynthia then scanned the next pokemon that Byron sent out.

"Magnemite, the magnet pokemon, The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It feeds on electricity" The pokedex said

Cynthia then smiled she knows who she's gonna use now.

"All right Gible battle dance" Cynthia said

"I see, so you sent out your ground type to deal with my steel type. Not bad" Byron said

"Sand tomb go"

Gible sent tornado of sand at the magnet pokemon. But Cynthia saw the gym leader smirk. Magnemite was a steel and electric type. That meant that ground type moves would 4x super effective and yet he wasn't worried at all. Something was wrong and she knew it.

"Alright Magnemite use Magnet rise"

Magnet glowed yellow and hovered out of Sand tombs way.

"What?!" Cynthia said

"You didn't really think that I wasn't prepared for ground types did you?" Byron asked

Cynthia gritted her teeth. Byron wasn't a gym leader for nothing. She was so confident that she quickly deal with Magnemite with her ground type moves but Byron made that strategy completely useless.

"Now Magnemite use mirror shot"

Magnemite released mirror shot and hit Gible with it.

"Oh no! Gible!" Cynthia said

Gible managed to get back up.

"Alright if ground type moves won't work then maybe dragon rage will"

Gible then released a dragon rage attack at Magnemite.

"Counter that with thunderbolt"

Magnemite used thunderbolt and it collided with dragon rage it resulted in an explosion.

Cynthia knew that she had to recall Gible for now.

"Gible return" Cynthia said

"Budew let's go" Cynthia said

"Do you realize that a grass type like Budew is no match for a steel type like Magnemite?" Byron asked

"Types aren't everything" Cynthia said

"True, you might surprise me, so show me what you can do" Byron said

"Budew use bullet seed"

Budew used a bullet seed but it didn't do much damaged.

"Magnamite mirror shot"

"Dodge it Budew and then use hidden power"

Budew dodged and then hit Magnamite with a hidden power. it did a ton of damage.

"So you had an ace up your sleeve" Byron said

"Use hidden power again"

"Sonic boom go"

They launched their attacks and they hit each other at the same time.

Budew managed to recover first.

"Hidden power go"

Budew managed to launch another hidden power at the struggling Magnemite. The magnet pokemon was unable to continue.

"Magnemite is unable to battle Budew is the winner" The referee said

"An excellent battle Magnemite" Byron said

"Well done you've done so well to make it this far. But the real battle starts now. I love Shieldon" Byron said

Byron's shieldon appeared and Cynthia scanned it.

"Shieldon, the shield pokemon, it was generated from a fossil dug out of a layer of clay that was older than anyone knows. It has a sturdy face." The pokedex said

"My shieldon had the best defense out of all the other pokemon on my team" Byron said

Cynthia knew she had to get serious this time.

"Budew hidden power"

"Shieldon use flash cannon"

Hidden power was overpowered by flash cannon and hit Budew head on.

"Budew!" Cynthia said

"Now use iron head"

"Quick Budew dodge"

But Shieldon was too quick and iron head met its target.

"Budew!" Cynthia said

Budew was down and out.

"Budew is unable to battle, Shieldon is the winner" The ref said

Cynthia returned her Budew.

"You did great Budew now get some rest" Cynthia said

Cynthia made the decision to use Shellos again.

"Shellos I need you again" Cynthia said

"Shellos use mud bomb"

Shellos unleashed it's mud bomb attack.

"Rock tomb go"

Shieldon created a large boulder and hurled it. Mud bomb and Rock tomb collided and it resulted in an explosion.

"Water pulse go"

Shellos hurled a water pulse at the shield pokemon.

"Protect now"

Shieldon created a green shield which blocked water pulse.

"Now use flash cannon"

Shieldon then released flash cannon and it hit Shellos.

"Now use Rock tomb"

Shieldon hurled the giant boulder at the sea slug.

"Use water pulse"

Rock tomb hit Shellos before it could even use water pulse.

"Shellos!"

Shellos was out of the fight.

"Shellos is unable battle, the winner is Shieldon" The ref said

"You did great Shellos"

"Now each of us only have one pokemon left. This is where the real battle begins" Byron said

"All right Gible battle dance" Cynthia said

Gible was out and ready to fight.

"Sand tomb"

Gible release a powerful sand tomb.

"Protect go"

Shield used protect and avoided damage from sand tomb.

"Flash cannon go"

Counter with dragon rage"

Dragon rage and flash cannon collided with each other and cause a massive explosion.

"Iron head go"

Gible was hit by Shieldon's iron head.

"Gible!"

"Finish it with flash cannon"

Gible get out of there!"

Shieldon released flash cannon and it cause an explosion.

"Gible no!" Cynthia said

But much to Byron and Cynthia's surprise, Gible was no longer there. There was hole there instead.

"What just happened?" Cynthia asked

"Shieldon keep senses up. Gible just used dig to escape.

"Gible learned dig? That's amazing!" Cynthia said

Gible popped out from underneath Shieldon and hit it.

"Oh no! Shieldon!" Byron said

"Use Sand tomb"

Gible hit Shieldon with sand tomb now it was stuck.

"Use dig"

Gible then went underground and hit Shieldon again.

"Dragon rage go"

"Flash cannon quick"

Flash cannon and Dragon rage collided once more.

"Dig one more time"

Before Shieldon could react Gible hit it and that was the end of it.

"Shieldon is unable to battle, Gible is the winner. The victory goes to Cynthia the challenger" The ref said

Cynthia was so happy that she won she ended up hugging Gible.

Outside the gym Byron was smiling at his challenger.

"Well done, Cynthia. That was quite a battle that you gave me there" Byron said

"Thanks Byron, you were a tough opponent" Cynthia said

"And as proof that you defeated my gym I will give the coal badge" Byron said

"Thank you Byron" Cynthia said

Cynthia took the badge. She said farewell and continued on her journey.


End file.
